teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Plan
Master Plan is the twelfth episode and season finale of Season 2 and the twenty-fourth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott races to uncover Gerard's master plan following a shocking death on the lacrosse field. Meanwhile, Derek plots to take Gerard down using his own methods. Plot Stiles is kidnapped by Gerard, who also has Boyd and Erica hostage; Stiles is set free with injuries to his face. Chris, realizing that Gerard is the true enemy, sets Boyd and Erica free, and helps Scott and Isaac take Jackson's body to Derek. Jackson turns into the Kanima, and a battle ensues. Gerard reveals he has cancer and had planned to cure himself by becoming an Alpha werewolf. However, when Gerard's body rejects the bite, Scott reveals he had replaced Gerard's cancer pills with mountain ash. Jackson is killed by Peter and Derek but comes back to life as a blue-eyed werewolf. Allison tearfully breaks up with Scott, but he assures her that he'll wait. Peter reveals a pack of Alpha werewolves have come to town, indicating new danger. This Alpha pack captures Boyd and Erica as they flee. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd Guest Cast *Justine Wachsberger as Ambulance Driver *David Elson as Kanima *Lauren Hennesberg as Hospital Visitor Continuity Trivia *The title is a reference to Gerard Argent's master plan-- manipulate Scott into forcing Derek to give him the bite to cure his cancer, and then kill Derek to become Alpha, all while controlling Jackson as his Kanima master and using him as a weapon of vengeance. *This is Colton Haynes' last episode as Jackson Whittemore, as he has left the show to join the cast of The CW Network's Arrow as Roy Harper. Body Count *Jackson Whittemore - clawed to death; killed by Derek Hale and Peter Hale (*= Jackson was then resurrected as his transformation from a Kanima to a Werewolf) Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **Locker Room **Lacrosse Field *Argent House **Basement **Allison's Bedroom *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Morgue **Parking Lot *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Hale House *Warehouse District *Beacon Hills Preserve Soundtrack *"Breaking Falls" by Dan Michaelson **Stiles returns home after being released by Gerard, and Sheriff worries about Stiles' busted lip and black eye *"I Could Live Without Dying Tonight" by Emma-Lee **Stiles is laying on his bed when Lydia knocks on the door, upset and grieving Jackson's death *"Midnight Starlet" by Foy Vance **Stiles and Lydia talk about what has happened in the last day in Stiles' bedroom *"Bloodflood" by Alt-J **Sheriff checks on Stiles after Lydia leaves and compliments him on his performance in the lacrosse game *"Nitesky" by Robot Koch **Lydia cries and lays Jackson's dead body onto the floor of the warehouse after Jackson allowed Peter and Derek to kill him *"The Argument" by Aiden Hawken **Allison and Scott sit in Allison's bedroom as Allison breaks up with him. Scott tells her it's okay, and that they'll eventually find their way back to each other *"At Home" by Crystal Fighters **Scott and Stiles go to the lacrosse field to practice and reflect on the past half-year and are contented by the knowledge that they have each other Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 2